The long-term goal of this project is to increase the number of disadvantaged students who, at the completion of their bachelors degree, are interested in and qualified for post-baccalaureate study in medical school or graduate school in the biomedical sciences. This pre- freshman research experience, the High School Student Research Intern Program (HSSRIP) is a six-week summer program designed to introduce and excite students to life science research and career opportunities that are available to students who choose to pursue a degree in such fields as chemistry, biology, biochemistry, genetics, microbiology, biomedical sciences and zoology. Students apprentice in university laboratories, where they learn techniques and procedures commonly used in life science research. They meet twice weekly for instruction, tours, (Departments of Biochemistry and Biophysics, Biology, Chemistry, Medical School, Medical Sciences Library, and Veterinary School), discussions, and guest speakers describing research projects. Additionally, students receive assistance in the use of the library, on- line data retrieval and management, and career counseling in these fields. Students communicate electronically with each other, their mentors, and the project directors. This combination of experiences gives each student new perspectives about science and related career opportunities. At the end of the program, apprentices give written and oral presentations of their research accomplishments. This project is part of a larger program to provide longitudinal support for disadvantaged students. This is a 'feeder' program into the Howard Hughes Medical Institute-Undergraduate Research Intern Program. In this program freshmen and sophomores continue working in research laboratories, are clustered in math and science courses, and provided with Supplemental Instruction and enrichment experiences. Juniors and seniors are given research scholarships to continue work in research laboratories. Participation culminates with the presentation of papers at regional and national meetings.